


These Bonds Don't Break

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: Formerly Babble and Word-vomitA SuperSmoak soulmate AU.  Felicity is brought to Supergirl's universe,  and finds out they are soulmates.  But a new villain threatens everything, and supergirl is out of her leagueThis went from being a fluff piece, to something else.Reponse to a challenge give to make this couple a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, on phone, mistakes mine, enjoy

Felicity was pissed. Rightfully so. Oliver used old debts and favors to have her moved to a completely different universe. One, where even if he did exist, wouldn't know her. 

But, this of course was a typical Oliver Queen move, hide her in the first sign of danger, even if there was no danger. Barry Allen, who was supposed to be her friend, one of her best friends, didn't even argue. He just jumped her right over, with barely an apology. 

Jumped her right into an underground, literally, government facility, which seemed to have their own problems. All seeming to revolve around the unconscious caped girl being wheeled passed her quickly. Felicity wanted to scold Barry, but she saw his face drop at the sight, and burried her anger, deciding just listening would be better. 

“Mr. Allen.” A dark skinned man addressed from across the room they were in. “I hope you have a good reason for breaching our security again.”

“What happened to Kara?” Barry asked, removing his cowl looking worriedly back down the hallway she was taken. 

“She got caught too close to a sizable explosive device,” The man explained. “but thanks to her diligence and reckless disregard for her own safety, she was the only one. She will be fine.” Felicity noticed a touch of fondness in his eyes was he spoke. She thought it was sweet. 

As if reading her mind, the man's expression hardened as he turned his gaze to her. “And who are you?”

“I'm with him” Felicity replied in a squeak, the man was intimidating. “I mean,  I'm not with him,  with him,  like not dating,  but with him in like a physical sense.” She mentally slapped herself. “Not physical like we hook up,  no,  not that he isn't cute, he is, but no, he just brought me here. Oh my god, shoot me.”

“As interesting as all that is, it didn't answer my question.” The man stepped closer to her.

“Director Henshaw, this is Felicity Smoak.” Barry introduced her, since she was still internally cringing from her needless babble. “I brought her,  hoping you would grant her asylum. A request from the people in my world.”

“Asylum.” Henshaw looked at Barry. “Is she an alien?” 

Felicity looked up confused, but Barry answered before she could.

“No. Her circle of vigilante friends felt it would better that she was out of harms way.”

“Not that I was given a choice.” She had finally found her voice. 

“Mr. Allen. We are grateful for your assistance in the past, I am sure we could work something out.”

“Barry?” 

Felicity turned towards the new voice,  and a short haired brunette was walking towards them in similar attire to the director. 

“Hey, Alex.” Barry greeted her,  with a smile and small wave. 

“Angent Danvers.”

The woman, Alex, turned to the director, her eyes only glacing at Felicity. 

“Sir?”

“Take Miss Smoak here and get her breifed on the differences between our worlds.” He gestured towards Felicity, before turning to Barry. “And there are couple things we need to talk about.”

As Barry followed the director out of the room,  Felicity was left alone with the other agent. She awkwardly made a popping sound and looked at the brunette. Who just smiled warmly at her. 

“I'm Alex. Relax, you're with friends.” She gestured her to follow and started walking down another hallway. 

“Funny,  I don't know any of you.” She didn't mean to sound rude,  but her anger was boiling over. 

“But we know Barry, and their isn't a drop of evil in his blood.” Alex seemed unphased by Felicity's sour mood. “So, doubt you're much different.”

“I don't know, I onced blocked the Pentagon from being able to access their own servers on a dare once.” Felicity followed Alex into a glass office and sat across from her once she sat at her desk. 

“That's pretty impressive.” She turned and look straight at Felicity. “So our world is pretty much the same, except we have soulmarks.”

“huh?”

“Soulmarks.” She repeated “The printed name of your soulmate. Is usually on the left arm,  sometimes right. Here,” Alex pulled up her left sleeve of her uniform, and revealed the name 'Lucy Lane' printed in cursive on her skin with white ink.

“So, what? Hide my arm since I won't have one?” Felicity asked, curious about the mark, sure, but she wasn't dumb. This wasn't her world, so the same rules won't apply. 

“Maybe, but I can already see a black letter peeking out of your sweater.” Alex smirked as the blonde looked down at her slightly rolled up sleeve, and sure enough she could see a cursive L. 

She hastily pulled up her sleeve, reading the name. A name she has definitely not heard before. However she felt disappointment.

“It's not Oliver.” She looked up at Alex, who was writing something down. “And why isnt it black, and how can I have one?”

“Slow down Felicity.” Alex put her pen down and smiled,  but Felcity, instead frowned. 

“How did you know my name is Felicity, I didn't tell you.”

“One question at a time. One,  your soulmark is black becuase you haven't met your soulmate yet. Two, you have one because someone here has your name on their arm.” Alex took a breath, seeming to debate answering the last question. “There is no Felicity Smoak in our universe.” Alex ran her fingers down her soulmark and got up, “follow me.”

They started walking through the cave like halls together. Alex in an internal debate, by the look of her. And Felicity running questions through her mind.

Alex seemed nervous, but before Felicity could prod her for any more answers another woman walked up, and rested her hand on the brunettes arm. 

“You needed me, Allie?” The woman looked concerned, her raven hair only slightly longer then Alex's.

“Luc, this is Felicity Smoak.” Alex replied, “Felicity, this is Lucy.”

“Oh, wow!” Lucy was clearly surprised. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too, I guess.” She shook a hand that Lucy had offered, before chancing another question between the two.  “Um, why did tall dark and scary ask if I was an alien?”

“Well, this is the DEO. Department of Extra-Normal Opertions.” Lucy answered,  “We work mostly with handling dangerous aliens, that have either crashed on earth, or were put here.”

Felicity noticed a look the two girls shared after she finished explaining. 

“Is she awake?” Alex asked.  Felicity's mind was racing again, trying to figure out what was going on, and how to process all this information. 

“Yeah, I was about to trace you, but you did first.” Lucy turned and the three women walked through a few hallways before entering a room, with what looked like an odd tanning bed, and the caped girl from earlier laying on it, eyes closed listening to music. 

Alex walked up to the girl and yanked out an ear bud. 

“Get up already” Felicity chuckled at the overly familiar interaction from Alex. They must be close. Alex then tossed a water bottle from a nearby table at the girl. “Drink that.”

The girl moved with speed that almost seemed to rival Barry's, but not quite, as she sat up catching the water. What Felicity really noticed was how striking her pure blue eyes were,  how soft her lips looked,  and how in a single, small moment her whole understanding of beauty was redefined.

“Meanest sister ever, I was getting into that song.” The girl responded before drinking the water. Her face was smudged with soot, and her suit had burn marks on it,  but seemed undamaged. 

“Whine later. Barry's here.” Alex sat in a chair, Lucy moving to stand  beside her,  leaving Felicity to awkwardly stand in the middle of the room.

The girl looked at Felicity and smiled in confusion. 

“You're not Barry” She chuckled lightly,  a warm smile that filled the room with sunshine spread on her lips. 

“N.. No, he is with the boss guy” Felicity stuttered out, unable to look away from the girl, something that was confusing her,  but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

“Kara, ”Alex said softly,  Felicity's hand went stright to her arm as her eyes widened, “this is Felicity Smoak.”

The girl, Kara, looked between her sister and Felicity, imitating a fish,  struggling to find words. Felicity, however, pulled her sweater sleeve up revealing her new soulmark, to find it was now white. 

“K.. Kara Zor-El?” Her voice was barely a whisper. Her head seemed to split in two from a sudden migraine. This was all too much. Way too much. She was finding it hard to breathe, and soon the world seemed like it was spinning. She vaguely heard someone call her name, but everything just faded to black.  
_____________________________________________

[Kara's PoV]

“K..Kara Zor-El?” It was barely a whisper, but she heard it. Distracted by her own shock she almost missed the sudden drastic increase in heart rate from this new girl, Felicity. 

The new girl had stumbled back against the wall,  with her heart hammering, and short rapid breaths, as she gasped for air. 

“Felicity?!” Alex called out,  jumping up to catch her as her body went limp.  
Kara almost panicked,  but she could hear the slowing, yet steady heartbeat from the now unconscious girl. Her eyes drifted to her exposed arm,  and gasping seeing her name in white on the skin.

Kara lifted her suit sleeve to look at her own soulmark, finding that it too was white. 

“She's my soulmate?” Kara asked softly, though it seemed unheard.

“She went into shock. I think she will be okay, though.” Alex looked up from the limp body in her arms, Lucy already radioing for a med team.  “Yes,  Kara, she's your soulmate.”

“But we serched! I mean, Winn searched,  there is no Felicity Smoak. How?”

“Kara, she's from Barry's universe.” Alex replied,  just as two agents from the Med unit arrived with a stretcher for Felicity. 

Behind them was one Barry Allen. 

“Whoa,  what happened?” He asked, worry etched on her face. Lucy stepped close to him, as his friend was wheeled to a medbay to rest. 

“She went into shock. It was too much for her to process at once.” She explained. “I will go with her,  you guys clearly nees to talk.” She gestured towards the sisters before walking out behind the med team. 

“Barry, why didn't you tell me?” Kara asked, clearly upset, “You saw her name,  I told you what it meant, and you said nothing.”

“I.. I didnt want to mess with fate. It clearly had some sort of plan for you guys.” He explained, slightly defensive. “Besides, at the time she was with Oliver, so I wasn't a hundred percent sure.”

“So why now?” Alex pitched in,  sitting on the sunbed, which was now turned off. 

“Well, the League of Assassins kinda happened. Oliver went rougue, but not really, and Sarah was back, and Felicity was hurting. So I told Oliver about all of this,  and he made it seem she was in danger, not sure it convinced her.” He looked between the sisters, both staring at him, waiting for him to continue. “She was only helping Oliver in order to stay close to him,  but none of us wanted her there, she is too innocent to be a vigilante, and it put her in harms way, alot. So, knowing she had a future here, this is where she needed to be.”

“But you never asked her?” Alex pryed. 

“Oliver got her to agree, but it took a stretch of the truth. I did see a future where she was badly injured, this prevents that.  She did agree, unwillingly. We just never told her about the soulmate thing.”

“And now she's unconscious from the mental overload, Barry!” Kara shouted, scaring both the speedster and her sister. “you mess with people's lives without regard! As fast as you move, do you ever stop and think about what you do, or how it affects people. You keep this up and you will create something you will regret, or worse,  you will get people killed.” She shook her head and headed for the door. 

“Where ate you going?” Alex asked gently, understanding Kara's words. 

“To Felicity. She's my soulmate right, I wanna be there when she wakes up.” She looms down at herself, “after I clean up and change. Supergirl might be a bit much for her right now.” She didnt wait for a response before leaving the room.  

She was excited,  to finally have met her soulmate,  but the circumstances had her fuming. She was worried about Felicity, despite not knowing her in the slightest. But she wanted to. She couldn't deny how beaitiful she was, though now wasn't the time for thise thoughts. now was the time for her to be the best person she could be, to ease her soulmate into this world. 

Kara could see the similarity they shared. Forced to leave their world for safety, even if it was different. Kara promised herself that she would show Felicity it was gonna be worth it. In time. 

But first,  she needed to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
> On phone  
> My mistakes
> 
> Enjoy guys

[Felicity POV]

She felt the air fill her lungs, as if feeling like she had been submerged in water for too long. After a few deep breathes she opened her eyes, silently hoping that it was all a dream, but instead of her bedroom ceiling,  she was looking at a cave ceiling, in a dimly lit room. A groan escaped her throat. 

“Are you in pain?” a familiar voice asked. 

“No.” She replied, closing her eyes, not looking towards the voice. “I guess I hoped it was all a dream.”

Felicity heard a wet crunch, and opened her eyes looking over to where the sound came from, finding Alex leaning against the wall,  eating an apple. She narrowed her eyes. 

“That's creepy.” She slowly started to sit up, to face the agent. “I thought only villains eat apples in the shadows.”

“And badasses.” Alex replied pushing off the wall, reaching for a panel. “Eyes.”

Before Felicity could voice her confusion,  the room lit up brightly, blinding her for a moment.

“Yikes. Bright” She winced, covering her eyes.

“Sorry.” Alex said softly as che neared, before sitting in a chair by the bed the blonde was on. “How do you feel?”

“Physically or emotionally?” Felicity asked with a sour tone. Alex just gave her a look. “I'm fine, this is just alot.” she waved her hand idly around her. She slowly halted as her eues landed on the white ink on her left arm, only now noticing her sweater wasn't on anymore. 

“I can imagine. It's hanging up over there,  by the way.” Alex commented, pointing to the wall behind her, across the room. Felicity didn't really respond, her eyes remained locked on her soulmark. 

“A part of me kind expected her to be here.” She said softly. 

“Oh, she would have been, but I made her go home.” 

“Why?” The blonded looked up at Alex with questioning eyes. 

“Felicity, you have been unconscious for three days.” Alex answered. “Kara was already exhausted, so I wouldn't let her drain herself out completely just waiting. Do you want her here?” She added with a curious look. 

Felicity looked back at the name. “I can feel that a part of me does, despite not knowing her.” She sighed.  “The rest of me really just wants to do something with a computer.” 

When she looked up,  she found Alex staring at her with raised eyebrows. 

“Stress relief.” She added with a small smirk. 

Alex hummed and stood up. “I might have something. And if you decide you want Kara, just trace her.” She started heading for the door.

“Um, trace?” Alex stopped,  and turned around chuckling to herself.

“Sorry, I'm not used to having explain this stuff.” She returned to the chair and sat,  resting her elbows in her knees. “Soulmarks and bonds are more then just names on our skin. They link us in some clever, yet minimal ways. But crash course, there are three gestures commonly used.” Alex explained. “Tracing is one. You run your fingers down the  name, first to last. Your soulmate gets a hard to describe sensation, a cool and tingly warmth. Tracing is used to signify that,  well for lack of a better phrase,  that you need them,  or are looking for them. With me so far?”

Felicity nodded. “So,  gestures,  like with a smart phone?”

“Yup.”

“So, there could be dozens, like holding it,  reverse tracing it, slapping it,  stuff like that?”

“Actually yes. Most couples work out a code for whatever gestures they use. If you slap the mark,  they feel a slap of pain on theirs. If you cover it with your hand,  the feel a comforting warmth. Reverse tracing, as you put it, is complex. And invasive.”

“How so?”

“It opens a kind of psychic link. They see what you see, and it can't be blocked. It is complete sensory override.” Alex explained with a serious look. 

“Like hacking a computer webcam.”

“Sort of.” Alex stood. “It's typically a distess call. If you're hurt, they will feel the pain, if your hungry, they will feel it, and if you die, during an open link... ”

Alex didn't finish her sentence.  She didn't have to. 

“Don't do it. Got it” Felicity remarked with and quick nod. 

“I'm gonna, find, um. I'm gonna find a computer for you to play with.”  And with that, Felicity was left alone. 

She stood up and stretched out her muscles, but she quickly realized nothing was going to distract her. She stared at the name on her arm again. Unable to deny the part of her yhat was aching, literally, for the other woman,  she lifted her right hand, and traced her fingers down the mark. A moment later,  she felt a comforting warmth fill her body, as if pouring in from the white ink, and three words filled her mind. She didn't hear them,  she felt them.  In her heart. 

'On my way.'

_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"__"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"

[Kara Pov]

She was antsy. And fidgety. Two things that Cat Grant hated. She had dropped her tablet twice, and had forgotten a part of the media queen's lunch. 

Kara was told to be normal, and that when she was needed she will informed. Only way she would agree is if Alex took her place, which being the beat sister ever she did. So Kara was at work. 

She had just grabbed coffee from the break room, and returned to her desk. Feeling a bit warm, she took off her cardigan,  and hung it over her chair. She was starting to reply to an email about a reservation when she was summoned. 

“Kiera!” 

“Yes, Miss Grant.” She entered the Lioness' domain,  her tablet in hand.

“Harrison Ford, regrettably, won't be able to join me at the premiere this weekend, I refuse to go with anyone else. Decline my invite please.”

“Yes,  Mis.. ” Kara suddenly squeaked, looking down at her arm. The feeling that shot through it. She was being traced.

Cat, being ever observant, walked around her desk and looked at her assistant with a warmth she rarely expressed. 

“So. You finally met the elusive girl?” She asked, as blues met her own. 

Kara covered a part of her soulmark,  and sighed happily. 

“Yeah, ” her expression went from sunny,  to gloomy.  “But she passed out when we met.”

“Well, given the circumstances, you may have the rest of the day off.” She said in a clipped,  yet still warm,  voice as she returned to her desk.  “And Kara.” She added beforw the young heroine could leave. 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” 

“I extend that movie premiere invite to you and Miss Smoak. As a congratulatory present.  Enjoy.”

“Yes,  Miss Grant. Thank you Miss Grant.”

The boss was already back to work,  and Kara couldn't hide her excitement. She had to actively refrain from skipping as she collected her things, and headed for the elevator. 

Once outside, she headed for a secluded alley nearby, and quickly changing into her supersuit underneath, and taking off. She hit supersonic as she aimes herselffor the DEO. 

Within mere minutes she was landing, and instantly heading for the locker room,  to change back to her Danvers self, before finding Felicity. 

When she entered the medbay,  she found her sister being chastised, as Felicity typed away on a computer.

“How? How have you remained a top secret organization, your security is thinner then toilet paper. Single ply toilet paper. And whoever your 'guy' is, trying to prevent my access is an amateur. Like, seriously does he really think he can beat me.”

Kara giggled, getting the hackers attention, and gave her a warm smile, one that was surprisingly returned. Alex, however...

“When you said stress relief, I didn't realize you meant hack into our network.” Kara grimaced, Alex has het defense voice on. “And I will have you know, we have nothing but state of the art software and hardware at our disposal, nothing is more secure.”

“Well, whoever told you that, lied. I could hack through this in my sleep. This is substandard government issue, same as the Pentagon.” Felicity smirked, returning her attention to the Agent. “As for state of the art,  nope. Its out dated, by at least two models and updates. Ask nicely and I can make it unhackable, by anyone, but me.”

“What makes you so qualified”

“Hacking is like my superpower.”

“Alex, um, you might want to go tell Winn, he is kinda freaking out right now.” Kara said,  tapping her ear when Alex looked her. 

Alex sighed and started walking passed her sister towards the door. 

“This isn't over,  Smoak.” Kara giggled as Alex left with her last remark, taking up the chair by Felicity.

“I think she likes me.” She said,  closing the computer,  now giving Kara her full attention. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” Kara smiled. “Nice to see you awake finally.”

Felicity nodded, adjusting her ponytail. “Didn't think we would rock the same style.”

Kara fiddled with her own ponytail,  adjusting her glasses. 

“Alex says its a terrible disguise, but it works.” 

“It suits you, lets everyone see your beautiful face.” Kara blushed deeply at the words, and Felicity paled,  before blushing herself. “O-M-G, I said that out loud. Not that you're not beautiful,  you are, really beautiful. It's just all so sudden and new. Makes me feel bad. Not for thinking you're gorgeous, but because Oliver should,  I mean I loved Oliver,  but now it's just you, and it's not normal.” Felicity face palmed herself.  “Not saying you're not normal, well,  but to suddenly just be over my longing for Oliver, it's just feels.. ”

“wrong.” Kara finished for her. Her smile still full of warmth. “I get it Felicity, I really do. Few here can relate to being thrown into a new world,  with new rules.  But I do. Probably better then most.”

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked,  seeing the sudden sadness in Kara's eyes.

“Normally I keep it a secret, but you're a special case,” She smiled. “I'm Supergirl. I get you don't know what that means, um.  I am a super hero, like Barry. But unlike Barry, I'm not from Earth. I'm from a world called Krypton.”

“You're an alien?” Felicity asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. Weird, I know.” Kara tried to joke. 

“Well,  Barry runs so fast he can run through time, and travel between universes,  Oliver knows a cult that can bring people back from the dead, so not really.” Felicity said nonchalantly.

“I got my mark when I landed, Alex explained it to me, and I have been waiting for you since.  The soulbond is powerful, and not fully understood. What's known is that it finds our perfect match, our other half.” Kara looked at het hands, twisting them together.

“So it just takes away my feelings for Oliver?”

“Only if you were ready to move on. Subconsciously.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Um, well. It is possible to reject the soulbond.” Kara explained,  looking up, “Technically. But it's subconscious, and can only happen when you meet your soulmate.” Felicity looked confused, and Kara took a breath. “If deep in your heart, you don't want the bond, it won't form. So a part of you was ready to let go, and move on from Oliver.”

“And also willing to give this a try.” Felicity added with a warm smile. 

“Sooo,” Kara drawed out as she stood up. “How about a first date, and we start slow.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I have two premeire invites to that new Star Wars movie friday night,  if you wanna go. Dinner after, or before,  or both.” Kara smiled nervously. 

“I love Star Wars. It's a date.” Felicity smiled a warm smile. 

“Great!” Kara replied as an alarm went off,  followed by a voice on an intercom.

“Supergirl, you're needed.”

“Duty calls.” Kara pulled off her glasses and let her hair out. 

“Go get 'em”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, your call guys, is this gonna be a fluff piece, or should this have a major villain and some plot. Let me know
> 
> As always follow me guys on twitter and tumblr @AeoXandara


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta  
> On phone  
> Mistakes mine
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> This chapter has been slightly rewritten, i felt the enemy needed to change.

[Felicity POV]

Over the next couple days,  Felicity was staying at the DEO,  until other accommodations could be arranged. She got to know Winn,  their hacker who she bested. She watched as Supergirl stopped bank robberies, caught falling planes, and was all around amazing. 

At nights, Kara was often busy at her job,  being the assistant of Catco Media Queen,  Cat Grant. Something,  Felicity learned, that Alex wasn't fond of. 

Finally friday came around and she found herself wearing a slinky silver dress, in a car,  sitting next to Kara, who was wearing a strapless navy blue dress. They shared a smile with each other as their DEO commissioned driver pulled up to the premeire.

“Oh my god, the carpet is red, what the hell.” Felicity exclaimed, clearly excited. 

As the driver opened the door for the ladies, the hacker saw several celebrities. From Adam Driver, to Daisey Ridley. Sje was internally squealing. The two girls,  as neither were celebrities weren't stopped by press or reporters, and when the reached the entrance,  Kara presented the invites,  and they were escorted inside. 

The movie was intense, suspenseful, full of perfect wit and jaw dropping moments. They got to meet Mark Hamill,  in all his wonder and awesomeness, before the returned to the car and headed to dinner.

When Felicity,  who was still fawning over the pictures she got saw where they were parking,  she started giggling.

“It's so comforting to know,  that no matyer where we find ourselves, there is always a Big Belly Burger.” She looked to Kara with a warm smile. 

The girls climbed out of the backseat, and walked hand and hand towards the front door. 

“We are slightly overdressed.” Kara chirped as she opened the door for Felicity.

“Psh, not possible” came her response as they entered and looked around for a more secluded table, finding one in the far back corner. 

“Usual,  Ms Danvers?” someone asked from behind the counter, getting both girl's attention. 

“Just two to start, thanks.” Kara called back,  and found Felicity looking at her curiously once they sat down. “I come here alot.”

“And you look like that? how?” 

“Alien metabolism. I have to eat alot to maintain my energy.”

“Ah.” The girla found themselves in comfortable silence.

“So, Felicity,  tell me about you.” Kara asked sweetly.

“Well, I'm a computer nerd. Like to the extreme. Smoak is my name, and hacking is my game.” she winced as the words left her lips. “That sounded cooler in my head.”

“I thought it sounded cool.” Kara smiled, as Felicity blushed. 

“I worked as IT at Queen Consolidated,  thats where Oliver found me, and later roped me into his vigilante circle. I made alot of things easier, just by hacking everything.” 

A girl brought two burgers, and set them on the table wity a wink, but she clapped as she saw the white names on the two blonde's arms

“Oh my god,  finally Kara. On the house tonight.”

The girls bid their thanks, and the girl went back to the back. 

“Well,  if you don't mind IT,  CatCo needs a new computer wiz. I can talk to Ms. Grant.”

“That, might actually be great. Thank you,  Kara.” Felicity smiled, before lifting her burger for a bite,  and moaning and the greasy goodness. “So good.”

The girls ate,  talking idly. Until Kara revealed that she was the personal assistant to the Queen of all Media. 

“Ugh, how can you stand it. Oliver tried to make me his,  it was hell.” Felicity stopped mid bite when another thought hit her, “wait,  isn't that risky,  being the superhero and PA to a media queen?”

“Hiding in plain sight. And no one thinks clumsy awkward me can be supergirl. So it works.”

Felicity was about to ask another question, when Kara's phone rang. 

“What's up Alex?” Kara answered, her face fell and she looked at her soulmate apologetically, “I'm on my way.”

She hung up her phone. “I gotta go, duty calls. You will be taken back to the DEO.” Kara leaned over the table and kissed Felicity's cheek,  making her blush. 

“Be safe, Kara.” She managed to squeak out as Kara left. She quickly packed uo the left overs and headed out the door.

She climbed into the back of the car,  and she was moving,  on her way back to the cave. 

 

"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"___"_"_"_"_"__"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"

[Kara POV]

She hated that she had to ditch Felicity like that, but it was a price to being Supergirl. There was a break in at Lena's company, so off she went,  flying through the night sky. 

Kara flew through a hole on the side of the L-Corp science building, and landed softly in the dim room. She tuned her senses to the room listening for anyone, but heard nothing but her own heartbeat. 

Suddenly something kicked the back of her knees,  dropping her to the floor, right before something wrapped around her neck. She started to get up, but a sharp pain exploded on the back of her neck dropping her back to her knees. This time, she couldn't move  her body felt like it was on fire,  spreading from her neck, and she was completely unable to move. 

“When they said this city was protected,” A chillingly calm voice. A white haired man walked from behind her, before kneeling to look into her eyes, violet irises glowed dimly, judging her. “I expected more.” 

Kara could only watch him as her body refused to worked. Not her strength, her heat vision. She was, completely, at his mercy. 

“If the rest of this world's guardians are like you,” He stood up, towering over her, but his eyes never leaving hers. “I have nothing to worry about.”

He then turned and looked around the room, a icy chuckle leaving his throat. “These, humans.” His voice filled with mock disgust. “Their ambitious drive fueled only by conflict and war, yet they're so unprepared for what's coming.”

Kara could only glare, a protective anger filling her at the mans words. She watched him wander around the lab, idly picking things up. Nothing holding his interest, in fact her looked bored. 

“Almost not worth my time.” He said, his back turned to the Kryptonian. She heard him open up a case, before slamming it shut, hefore facing her once more. He started walking towards her slowly. “I give you a choice. You, and your guardians of Earth, pledge loyalty to me, and I will spare you, and those closest to you from fate.”

She watched as a sphere materialized in his right hand, about the size of a gumball, but clear with swirling energy inside it. 

“We'll talk soon.” He patted her shoulder lightly with his left hand, before spinning amd hurling the ball at the case he has opened earlier. 

She heard a sound like glass shattering, before light and heat filled the room. Fire filled her senses and she felt her body thrown back by the blast. Suddenly sound itself seem to explode, and darkness engulfed her senses, taking her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what happened?
> 
> Find out next time, on DragonBall Z... Lol
> 
> Follow and chat with me on tumblr @aeoxandara


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please. Go back and reread the last chapter if you haven't already, i rewrote a part of it to change the feel and style of thw villain.
> 
> Sorry for the delay
> 
> No beta, im searching for one  
> On phone, mistakes are mine, and hard to avoid.

[Felicity POV]

The ride to the DEO was quiet and uneventful. While she did worry for Kara, she was more engrossed in her thought of how lovely, and awesome, her night had been. 

She couldn't believe her quickly her feelings were growing for the superhero. Not that she was totally sold on the soulmate thing yet, but she couldn't not like Kara. 

She noticed that instead of heading to the DEO cave ,  they were pulling into a parking structure under a large building in the city. Before she could question anything, she saw Lucy waiting for her.

Once the car came to a stop Felicity climbed out, and came to a stop by Lucy, who was beaming. 

“Don't you look lovely. Sorry we had to Call Kara away.” She lead the blonde onto the elevator.

“It's ok, um where are we.” She asked, her confusion evident. 

“DEO City base. Bit closer to home.” Lucy explained, just before ahe gasped looking down at her arm. “Uh oh.”

“I don't like uh oh” Felicity stated, but before Lucy could say anything,  the elevator opened revealing a worried looking Alex. 

“Comms dropped out as soon as she was near the building, but we had her vitals.” The older Danvers started to explain her distress, “but those went all over the map, a small spike at first, now everything is eratic.” She flipped a tablet around showing the Director. 

Felicity had some knowledge of a vitals read out from her time with Oliver, and what she saw didn't look good. Lucy took charge. 

“Danvers, put an extraction team together, get her out.” Alex took off running down the hall, Lucy grabbed a radio off her belt.  “Medbay, prep for Supergirl, now.” Lucy looked at Felicity. “Lets get you changed, and see of there is any way you can help.”

After about 10 minutes, Felicity found herself wearing forrest green cargo pants, and a black tanktop. She was walking towards the 'war room' when a elevator opened and a sense of De Ja Vu took over. A med team pushing an unconscious supergirl on a stretcher emerged from the elevator, and rushed passed Felicity. Kara's suit was singed, and soot and ash covered the girl, but what caught the hackers attention, and froze her in place, was the blood. 

Blood covered half of Kara's face, and burns seemed to cover all exposed skin, even in places where the suit burned through. 

Wasn't she supposed to be invulnerable to normal means of injury. 

Felicity wasn't the only one shocked by Kara's state. Alex, was crying and frantically trying to pull out of Lucy's hold, to no avail. 

“Allie, you can't help her being hysterical.” Lucy cooed, trying to get her soulmate to calm down. “Could you tell what happened?”

Alex sniffled,  and stopped struggling, her mind seeming to realize that Lucy was right. Felicity approached them, hugging herself, unsure how to feel. 

“Everything was on fire, several stories blown away from the building. She was still inside.” Alex shrunk into herself, leaning on Lucy for strength. “She had that thing around her neck, iy wouldn't come off,  and she was bleeding. I don't know what happened, but it hurt my sister.” 

Felicity felt how Alex sounded. Helpless. 

The radio crackled to life from Lucy's belt.   
“We need Agent Danvers down here, the collar is emitting Kryptonite radiation.”

Lucy let go of Alex, who took off running, and grabbed her radio. 

“She's on her way.”

“10-4”

Lucy and Felicity both started running after her, making it to the medbay a couple minutes after Alex, walking into the middle of the doctor's explanation.

“...The mechanism, it's advanced, and won't release. It's like it can only be remotely released.”

Felicity perked up, and stepped closer. “Remotely, as in it has a wireless reciever?”

“It would appear that way,  Agent, uh.. ”

“Smoak.” Lucy finished for the doctor. 

“Then it can be hacked. Get me a laptop with access to all open networks.” Felicity said, and with Lucy's  nod, two other agents ran out of the medbay.  “Agent Smoak, I kinda like it.”

Once the agents returned with a laptop, Felicity took it, and set it on the doctor's tray nearby. She pulled a flashdrive from her pocket and plugged it in, opening the program she had stored. Alex leaned over het and watched in curiosity and worry. 

“What are you doing?” The older Danvers asked, in what sounded as an attempt to be hopeful. Felicity kept typing as she answered.

“Smoakscreen.” The blonde said. “it's a program of my own design. In simple terms it allows me to basically take complete control over computer systems so I can make them do whatever I want.” She explained. “Like making a wifi router pump out a burst signal to a remote reciever telling it to disengage.” Just as she said the last word, the collar clicked, the bands retracting into the silver disc that remained attached to the heroine's neck. 

“Felicity, you rock.” Alex said as she grasped the metal contraption and pulled it, gasping at the green wires that seemed to have been embedded in Kara's spine. 

“Oh my god.” Felicity breathed out at the sight. 

Once it was completely removed, Alex had the device sent to the lab to be analyzed, and Kara's body seemed to relax slightly. 

“Get her to a sun bed, now!” Alex ordered, and no one hesitated to obey. As they wheeled her out,  Alex turned to Felicity, who's eyes stayed on Kara. 

“Felicity, you just saved her life. Thank you.”

Lucy walked over to her and offered a hug, which the hacker accepted. 

“She'll be ok. Go with her, I'm gonna go make the Agent Smoak thing official in the paperwork.” Lucy turned,  kissed Alex amd left the Medbay.  

Alex looked worried, but much calmer then before. 

“She'll heal, she always does. Call. Me when she wakes up. ”Felicity nodded picking up the computer, as the pair left the medbay, “Sunroom is just down the hall a bit, you'll see it.”

“Where are you going, shouldn't you be there when she wakes up?” Felicity asked, hugging the laptop close to her chest.

“You're her soulmate, I'm her sister. I'm second in line now.” Alex said with a weak smile.  “Besides, I need to figure out what that device was, and what it did to her.”

Felicity,  again just nodded, words not really coming to her as she turned and headed for the sunbed. She would admit, she was more tyen reliefed when she realised she could actually help Kara this time, and doubly so once she succeeded. She thought of the idea of what her life would be like if Kara didn't make it. 

She didn't like the idea, because it made her feel empty. 

_____"_"_"_"_"_"__"_"_"__"_"_"_"_"_"__"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"

[Kara POV]

Kara woke with a gasp. As air filled her lungs, she felt warm,  and semi comfortable, much to her confusion. Her body was sore, but she expected that after whatever happened.

Her confusion didn't last long when she opened her eyes. Above her was one of the sun lights at the DEO. 

“Oh, yay, your awake.” Felicity's voice sounded full of relief. “I was worried, especially when Alex explained what kyrptonite is, and what it does. How are you feeling Kara?”

Kara smiled, and looked at her soulmate with warm eyes. 

“Really happy to see you again.” she admitted with a sigh. She giggled slightly at Felicity's attire. She looked like one of the agents, in green cargo pants,  and a black tanktop. The hacker noticed.

“All my clothes are at the cave, so hush.” She explained as she walked over,  taking Kara's hand in her own. “You scared us, you know.”

“I was scared too.” Kara looked away. “He made me feel so powerless.”

Kara felt her face pulled back gently by Felicity's fingers. Her eyes locked with the hackers, for a moment before soft lips met hers. 

The moment didn't last, as someone cleared their throat breaking them apart. 

“Agent Smoak, you can kiss my sister later. Right now she needs to explain what happened.” Alex said in a monotone. 

“You said you were second in line,  Agent Danvers.” Felicity shot back playfully, causing Kara to giggle. 

“Agent Smoak?” the superhero asked curiously.

“Prize for saving your life, Kara.” Alex answered, “But business first, pleasure later. Besides, Lucy needs to see you Felicity.”

Felicity sighed and headed for the door, hesitating before looking at Kara. “Trace me?”

“As soon as she's done interrogating me.” Kara said with a smile. Felicity smiled, and left. Kara turned to glare at Alex. “Was that necessary, we were having a nice moment.”

Alex simply smiled. “As big sister, it's my right to torment you. Especially when you're having a moment.”

Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister, as she sat up on the sunbed, her body stiff and sore. 

“How long”

“18 hours.” Alex said,  sitting next to her. “What happened, you were badly hurt.”

Kara stared at the floor. Memories of the event replaying in her mind. 

“This guy, Alex.” Kara knew she sounded terrified, there was no hiding it. “I was powerless against him. I didn't even know he was there.”

“Just tell me what happened.” Kara felt an arm wrap around her, amd she leaned into her sister. 

“He dropped me to my knees quickly, and attached something to my neck, and twisted it. Suddenly i was burning, and unable to move, or use my powers.”

“It was a collar, made from a advanced lead alloy I've never seen, designed to inject kryptonite barbs into your spine to paralyze you.” Alex explained. “we couldn't get it off of you.”

“How did you?” Kara asked, looking at her sister. 

“Felicity did. I was emotionally irrational.” Alex admittrd softly, but Kara heard. “Felicity wasn't, she was calm, and was able to hack the device. Once it was removed, you slowly started to heal.”

“She's awesome.” Kara cooed. 

“Yeah, she is.” Her sister agreed. “So,  after her disabled you?”

“He said I was less then he expected, said earth wasn't prepared for what's coming, and threatened me if I didn't side with him, that he wouldn't spare us from fate. Then he blew the place up.”

“How did he blow it up, we found no device”

“Some kind of power.” Kara said. “This guy, Alex, he's scary.”

“We'll beat him. Somehow.” Alex said, pulling her sister into a hug. “Now trace your girlfriend, I believe I interupted something.”

“Brat.” Kara giggled, as she ran her fingers across Felicity's name.

“Love you too” Alex laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @aeoxandara for exclusive sneek peaks, and concept talk


End file.
